The present invention relates to apparatus for mass terminating and loading terminals in a connector having strip form terminals preloaded therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,497 discloses apparatus for mass terminating conductors to an electrical connector of the type comprising a housing preloaded with a plurality of terminals connected to a carrier strip, each terminal having a conductor receiving portion exposed from the housing. The apparatus is of the type comprising a press having a vertically movable upper tooling package aligned above a termination station, housing support means and anvil means movable on a linear path to and from the termination station, and a shear cooperable with the anvil means to shear the carrier strip on descent of the upper tooling package. The anvil means supports the exposed conductor receiving portions of the terminals.
The above described apparatus does not incorporate any means for loading the terminals into the housing after termination and it is only adapted for use with pre-cut ribbon cable placed endwise over the exposed terminals.